


branded

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Branding, Drabble, F/F, Knifeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 27 – Branding.





	branded

She’d volunteered herself, silly little thing that she was. Bellatrix had seen it—her near innocent desire, her naivety. It’s a large part of the appeal.

She always had loved ruining the untarnished.

Pansy lies beneath her, her skin smooth and soft and beautifully unmarked. There are no scars, no blemishes; just smooth panels of skin—soft to touch.

Bellatrix drags her hand over the flesh, and then follows her touch with the tip of a dagger. She creates patterns with cuts, and watches as the blood bubbles.

She will mark the girl, just as she’d asked to be marked.


End file.
